The Truth Behind Her Return
by damons-hot-as-hell
Summary: Why has Kathrine returned to Mystic Falls.  Elena meets a mysterious stranger in the woods while fleeing from the tomb away from the pain and heartache. Damon's obsession with her. set during/after by the light of the moon. RE-edited Version
1. Chapter 1

**_This story is set after episode 4: "Memory Lane", season two_**

**_What if Katharine had really come back to be with Stefan?_**

**_Set in episode 11: "By The Light Of The Moon", season 2_**

**_While Stefan and Katharine are trapped in the Tomb_**

**_A/N/: ._**_the bold text is Katherine's pvo and the normal is Stefan's._

_

* * *

_

As I lay in the tomb with Katharine, I start to think about what she has said, why would she have come back for me.  
I knew I couldn't trust her but my heart wanted to, I had missed her.

I had come home to Mystic Falls and had fallen in love with Elena.  
She looked exactly like Katharine and it wasn't a coincidence; it was everything Katharine had said.  
It all made sense now. I knew I still loved her.

* * *

**_"So how come we're fasting now? Now that's so rude.  
How long have you actually gone without blood?"  
"I know you get desiccation in theory, Stefan but in reality it's much worse.  
Your heart still beats, struggling to pump with whatever blood remains.  
When it's gone your veins rub together like sand paper. It's excruciating."_**

_"The pleasure I get watching you suffer is greater than any pain I'll ever feel."_

**_"It's stuffy in here and I've been in this dress for days. Want to help me get outta it?  
Come on Stefan don't be such a grump."  
"While we're in here together we may as well make the best of it.  
Do you really think Damon will rush to get you out? He has what he wants-  
Elena."_**

_"Stop it."_

**_"Given what's certainly going on out there, I would say you're free to do whatever you want in here."  
"Nobody will ever know."_**

**__**She plays with his head showing him an amazing love between them...

_"Stay outta my head Katharine!"_

**_"Maybe I can do eternity in here after all…"_**

**_"Stefan, I know you want me. You only got with Elena because she reminds you of me."_**

**_"Come on Stefan just give in. You know you've missed me. I know you do."_**

_"I never missed or loved you; you compelled me to love you, Katharine."_

**_"No, Stefan. I only compelled you because you were sacred of what I was."_**

**_"I have always loved you Stefan."_**

**_"It was always you. No one else."_**

* * *

After about half an hour I start to give in to her taunts and give her what she has been waiting for the last 145 years...  
I walk up to her, help her out of her dress, and kiss her.

I start to remember all the days and nights we spent together.

All those nights and all my feelings for her come rushing back. They hit me like a ton of bricks.

I caress her, my hands trailing up and down her body as my lips find her once again. Her tongue finds its way into my mouth. She massages it with mine.

Our lips fit together perfectly. She's still as good as she was all those years ago.  
The urge is just too strong. I can't ignore it anymore.

I kiss her back so forcefully and passionately that we fall backward onto the ground.

She's underneath me and is aching for my touch once more.

Her lips find a way to mine.

My hands find their way down her dress and rest on her hips.

I leave a trail of kisses down her body and our bodies start to melt together as one.

* * *

**I let my hands roam his chest for the first time in a long time. **

**I had almost forgotten what he was like. **

**I get to feel him beneath my fingers once again. **

**I remember the last time I helped him unbutton his shirt. It was after the Founders Day ball. **

**I had been even more tempted to touch him that night. **

**I remember the urge I had for him that night; it was stronger than any other night. It was the only night that Stefan had willingly told me he loved me. **  
**It was the night I planned to tell him I was a vampire. **

**It had all been going so well until Damon had come in and ruined everything. **

**I stopped thinking about the past because this time no one was going to come between us.**

**However, in this very moment in time we are alone in the tomb, locked in together. **

**I almost whine as he moves out of my reach. **

**I move closer into him and leave a trail of kisses all the way down his throat. **  
**My lips find his collarbone and I suck at the skin.**

**He arches his body in response to mine once more.**

**My kisses are fiery hot on his skin. **

**I turn to kiss him on the lips again while I hold him close to me; so much closer then I have in the past. **  
**I can't believe Stefan has given in so quickly. **

**I know he still cares and loves me. **

**If I knew he would have given in so quickly I would have come back for him sooner.**

**

* * *

**

I kiss her. My hands find their way down her dress massaging every inch of her body.

I craved her for so long.

I hadn't been able to touch or kiss like this in all of my 145 years.

I missed her so much.

Yes, it's true. I do still love her. I give into her every whim. I can't bear to pull myself away this time and I don't want to.  
Katharine is finally mine after all these years of searching.

I found her. She's finally in my arms. She loves me and not my brother.

She rejected Damon for me.

She finally decided who she wants to be with this time. As I think this I pull her closer into me, hugging her and not wanting to let her go.

I give her one last passionate kiss, still in an embrace, and neither of us wants to pull away.  
When we finally break apart I hear a gasp from outside the tomb.  
I turn quickly to see who it is.

To my shock, horror and surprise it's Elena.  
I see the hurt and confusion written on her face as she stares me and Katharine down.  
Before she can turn away I can see tears start to fall from her eyes. She turns to leave.  
_"Elena, please don't go. I'm sorry," _I yell after her.  
I see tears on her face.

She caught me in the act of betrayal. I hang my head in shame.

I'm in love with both of them.

I don't know what to do anymore. Elena is sweet and mine and Katharine is still mine as well after all this time.

I know she lied and cheated with Damon but I forgive her for that.  
I didn't mean for this to happen. I never meant to hurt Elena.

I can't do that to her.

I just cheated on the one good thing in my life.

I let her down and hurt her more than ever.

I know Katharine has changed. She's become nicer, sweeter and I realize I don't belong with Elena.

Elena was too good and pure. I'm a vampire.

I only cause her pain.

I caused her a lot of pain, a lot of deaths and not to mention all the lies I have told her.  
I know I've complicated things to a whole new level but I want to fix this right away. I want to fix this but I'm still in the tomb with Katharine.

I can't bear to let Elena go no matter how much I know I'm not right for her.

Even after what I just did I want Elena more than ever. I know I just blew my chance to be completely happy with her.  
What have I done?

I know she won't forgive me.

I know its right to let her go and let her have a chance at a normal life again but I want her still.

I want to fix this no matter how wrong I am for Elena. I love her either way, I know I do and I always will…

* * *

**I sit and watch Stefan tear up over Elena after she leaves. **

**I want to comfort him.**** I want to** **tell him everything is ok but I can't because I know he loves her still and nothing will be ok.**

**I've messed up my chance with him but it's too late for worry and for what has been done. **

**He's partly to blame because he kissed me back. I know he still cares and maybe loves me too.**  
**_"Stefan it'll be OK," _I force myself to say while I take him in my arms and hold him close.**  
_"No, no it won't be. I just lost her. I could see the pain in her eyes. I never meant to hurt her. I never wanted to do that, "he_ cries.  
**_"I'm sorry I made things completed," _I whisper.**  
I know I have to let him chose. I do love him, yes and I'm selfish. I hurt him before but I truly love him. I know he needs to hear it.  
**_"Stefan, I love you. I hope you know that. I always have and always will."_**

I look up into her eyes and know this is her way of saying: "Stefan whatever you choose I will always be here and love you no matter what. I have waited 145 years for you. I can wait longer to see if you still love me too".  
I know now that she truly cares and I know she still has her heart even though she doesn't show it.

I know now she honestly came back for me and me alone with no hidden agenda like I had thought at the start. She finally showed me she cares for me after all this time; she still loves me and not my brother.  
I don't know what I'm going to do now. First I need to see Elena but I don't know how to get out of this tomb I hope Damon finds a way to get me out of here- the sooner the better...

* * *

**_Thanks to those people who read this._**

**_Please review_**

**_Tell me what you think._**

**_And I hope you like it_**

**_:)_**

**_xoxo_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is a short chapter but it's needed to make up to the next one**

**I hope you enjoy it** **and remember to review it :P**

* * *

Elena's shocked.

She can't believe what she just saw.

_My Stefan, My Stefan betraying me with that evil manipulating bitch_!

She can't believe it.

Her heart hammers in her chest and tears stream and pour down her face.

She runs wildly, barely able to see where she's going.

She can't believe he would do this to her.

She can't believe it as she continues to run wildly, hair whipping her face.

Trees seem to jump out at her.

She saw a flicker of red- a deep blood red rush though the trees towards her

She doesn't know why but it scares her.

She knows that she has to start moving quickly or she has to face whatever it is that's in the forest with her.

She runs wildly though the trees going deeper and deeper in to the forest.

She turns to look back.

She screams as she trips over a branch. She falls to the ground in agony.

The pain shoots up her right leg. She tries to stand but collapses in pain.

She feels blood running down her leg and terror gripes her.

She's frightened.

She searches her surroundings feebly to see if anyone can help her but there's no one around.

She catches a flash of that red blur; unnatural speed though the trees- much closer this time.

She feels another wave and ripple of terror go though her and she gets up and runs as fast as she can.

The pain in her leg is unbearable and she's exhausted.

She turns to look behind her and sees that flash of red ever closer.

A scream rips out of her throat, panic-stricken by fear from the unknown red flash that's after her.

It scares her to death especially without Stefan to protect her.

_"Damon",_ she breathes out in almost a whisper of terror, hoping he comes and finds her.

She doesn't know where she is and doesn't know where he is. She feels a sudden presence behind her.

She turns and looks through the trees but can't see anything through her tear stained vision.

She feels a strong gaze on her back.

Tears slide down her cheeks and she thinks it's over, that this is the end.

Her body is raked with terror.

She looks up and is greeted by brilliant emerald eyes that sparkle with a hint of gold in them.

Her fears vanish.

Those emerald eyes are magnificent and she's drawn to them.

She's transfixed and she feels them light her up.

His hand reaches to her and brushes away tears.

His eyes tell her that she can trust him and that he isn't going to hurt her.

_"Who are you?" _she asks with a questionable look. 

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"You don't need to know my name but know this- you're safe with me. I will protect you," _he responds with a sincere look in his eyes. He bends down and kisses her on the head. 

_"Elena, you mean more to me then you will ever know. Please stay safe," _he begs.

_"OK,"_ she breathes out. She takes in his drastically handsome features-his emerald and gold swirled eyes and his fiery red close cropped hair.

His smile reaches his ears and his body is chiseled and well built. He's taller than her and she decides he's quite handsome.

She lets out a sigh of relief and leans up against a tree taking in the man that had frightened her only a minute ago. He's sweet and kind to her now.

_"Why are you crying? What's wrong?" _he says as he eyes her. Tears escape her again.

_"Hey, hey it's going to be alright," _he murmurs as he takes her in his arms and hugs her to his chest, running a hand through her hair.

_"I just saw my boyfriend making out with his ex," _she says through tear stained eyes.

_"He's not worth it if he cheats on you," _his voice is pained.

She leans into him

He's warm and smells like the fresh forest and rain. It's different but calming at the same time.

_"I'll help you get home if you like?" _he murmurs.

_"Thank you that would be nice," _she smiles_._

He helps her and they start off towards her house.

Damon watches Elena and the stranger from a distance.

He doesn't like how the stranger is holding her. It bothers him.

_She called for me and I could sense fear in her voice. I got here as fast as I could but this stranger got here first. Now he has her attention and is holding her, helping her like I should have._

Rage takes over him.

He had seen the whole thing before. Stefan and Katharine had done the same thing to him.

Elena goes off with the stranger and Damon follows to make sure she gets home safely.

He doesn't know who this stranger is but he's going to find out. Damon doesn't know his plan but he isn't going to let him get in the way of making Elena his.

Nothing was going to stop him from making Elena his.

**Later on that night at Elena's:**

Elena lies on her bed.

She hears a sound at her window.

She turns and is greeted by an upset Damon.

_"You could have been killed tonight Elena," _he spits out.

_"Please, Damon don't start on me. It's been a long day," _she moans.

_"Why not Elena, You didn't know that man! Why would you go off with him? _

_"Damon, he was the only one who was there. I needed him. I trust him."_

_"Elena, please," _he begs._ "He might be dangerous."_

_"Damon, goodnight," _she says before falling back into bed. 

Her thoughts turn to the stranger who she ran into in the woods, had walked her home and kissed her hand by way of a: "goodnight". She can't stop thinking about him.

He's gorgeous, amazing and friendly.

Why wouldn't Damon like him?

She wonders what tomorrow will bring and hopes she'll see her mystery man again.


End file.
